


The Last Son

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-18
Updated: 2006-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Another for the "Two" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  I had the joy of hearing the LOTR Symphony this weekend, and in the program were much of the lyrics of the piece--including "The Last Son", which I had never read before, and which latched on like a bunny with two-foot teeth. *grin*  The lyrics for that are the ones in italics in this drabble... all else is mine.  Angst alert! *grin*





	The Last Son

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Two" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I had the joy of hearing the LOTR Symphony this weekend, and in the program were much of the lyrics of the piece--including "The Last Son", which I had never read before, and which latched on like a bunny with two-foot teeth. *grin* The lyrics for that are the ones in italics in this drabble... all else is mine. Angst alert! *grin*

The cloven horn proved what Faramir had known but refused to accept--his brother was dead. His beloved brother, his strength, half his soul... gone.

_You must understand._

He heard the whispers that followed him as he went through the City. Whispers of sorrow, loss, pity ... for Boromir had been well-loved.

_He does the duty of two sons now._

He had Boromir's duty as well as his own, the defense of the City.

_For himself; and for the One  
who will not return._

The City mourned its first son--he could only hope it would do the same for him.


End file.
